This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Overarching Goal of the Indiana Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) is to transform the Darticipating institutions to create an environment that facilitates the conduct of biomedical research. Mission Statement: "To increase translational biomedical research and improve the health of the people of Indiana and beyond." To this end, we have developed new mechanisms to accelerate translational research, including enhanced educational programs to train translational researchers, a newly designed community engagement activity to produce effective and bidirectional community partnerships, streamlining of all available research infra- structure to accelerate translational projects, and partnering with commercial and philanthropic organizations in Indiana. Throughout all of these efforts runs the critical link of our medical informatics program, enabling all parties to interact in a facile and responsive and prompt manner. Thus, the Indiana CTSI brings together the resources of an entire state. In short, it will provide to the national network of CTSAs: A true statewide laboratory to experiment with innovative methods aimed at transforming research in biomedical sciences, health economy, health care delivery, and health policy. The 5 Specific goals of the Indiana CTSI: I. Create Translational Research Acceleration Programs and Support Pilot Projects by providing investigators and consumers with strategic leadership and mentorship to identify, evaluate, and support innovative and important pilot research at each step of the translational cycle. . Train a new cadre of Translational Researchers by strengthening existing programs and creating new ones to educate trainees and engage faculty in the translational sciences. HI. Foster Robust Community Engagement by creating novel programs with bidirectional participation (i.e., from academia to the community and back again), such as the Indiana Community Health Enhancement Program (CHEP) and pilot programs in Health Econmics, and Rural and Global Health. IV. Build Facile and Comprehensive Research Resources and Technologies by transforming the existing and new research infrastructure into innovative programs such as the Participant and Clinical Interaction Resources (PCIR), Translational Technology Resources (TTR). Research Ethics, Biostatistics and Design Program (BDP), and uniquely, biomedical engineering and bio-nanotechnology to facilitate health research. V. Leverage the Resources of the Greater Indiana Community by connecting to a broad array of resources from multiple partner institutions throughout the state to realize the full potential of the Indiana CTSI.